Spirit Bending
by KR Wolfe
Summary: Iya, a girl with incredible power in her clutches, is 16. She lives in the South Pole with the Avatar and her family until the Avatar leaves for Republic City. Iya goes with her in search of Tenzin in Republic City. Once there, she begins to show signs of having untapped potential. Could she be a bender? Just how powerful is Iya and what is her big secret? ***PAIRING UNKNOWN***
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi all! So, I know I haven't updated my OHSHC fanfiction in quite a while. I really have no excuse for this. With school, dance, work, and homework, I am really lucky I even have time to read fanfictions._**

**_This has been sitting in my drafts for a while and I decided that it is finally time to bring this out. If I get good feedback about it, I will continue writing and working on it. :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own __Legend of Korra__. If I did, unfortunately, I would have changed the canon pairing which we all know is Korra/Asami. Don't get me wrong, I love them. I do! But... well, I'll stop now. I don't own anything. I only own my own character._**

* * *

I cried out against the cold thick snow of the Southern pole. I continued to walk, trying to make it through the white tundra. I stumbled occasionally, falling back into the frozen snow before pulling myself back up. My hands were bare, my dark skin losing color and turning blue. Snow covered my lashes; I was unable to see what was in front of me…

Soon enough, I came to a small mountain side. It lowered and I saw a glowing orange color. Light! Light meant there had to be people! I gasped out, trying to move quickly towards it. I could feel tears running down my cheeks only to freeze slightly on my face.

As I came closer to the light, I collapsed from exhaustion, gasping out before curling into a ball. I cried, waiting for the white snow to cover my body and swallow me whole.

"Over there!" I heard someone yell out, a light coming closer to me. Three dark figures came towards me. All were men. One held a lit torch and I caught a glimpse of his dark skin and piercing blue eyes.

I heard a gasp. "Is it still alive…?" I heard and I gave a whimper. The three figures stepped back a moment.

"H-Help me! Please…" I cried out, gasping. I tried to reach a hand out before it fell back to me.

"Tonraq…" A male voice spoke out. The male that responded to the name slowly passed the torch to another companion. He took off the cloak he was wearing, throwing it on my freezing body before he picked me up bridal style. I gasped only slightly before allowing him to do so. I immediately tried to move closer to his chest, relishing in the body heat he was radiating.

"Come. We must get her to safety and get her warm." Tonraq spoke quickly before beginning to move towards the buildings of the village that looked like igloos.

I whimpered softly, not able to stand the cold for too much longer. Tonraq heard my sound and began to run towards the igloo closest. The males flanked him and followed pursuit, right on his heels. My breathing staggered slightly.

The next thing I remember was the door opening; Light poured around the enclosed area from many lit lamps. Tonraq entered and laid me down at the center. "Nilak! Find Master Katara!" A few women slowly came into view; my vision began to blur, but each woman looked the same. Olive toned skin, sapphire blue eyes, and dark brunette hair like Tonraq.

"Ladies, cover her in blankets and keep her warm until Master Katara gets here." The women moved quickly, covering my body in layers of blankets and animal skins.

A woman moved to my face, wiping away the tears that were frozen to my cheeks with a warm wet cloth, frowning. "You will be okay…" She murmured softly, dampening the cloth again to wipe away the other side. My breathing slowly deepened and my eyes began to close.

"Senna, keep her conscious!" Tonraq and the woman wiping away the tears nodded.

Senna placed the cloth on my forehead and I sighed softly. "Come on… you need to stay with us please just until our top healer comes. She will help you." She pleaded with me.

I tried to keep my breathing even before my eyes tried to close again. I tried to wiggle my fingers; I was unable to feel them and I felt a new fresh wave of tears fall from my eyes. Senna wiped them away with her hand this time with a sad smile.

"You will be okay." Senna assured me, but I did not know what to believe. "What is your name…?" She asked me.

I thought a moment before my eyes widened._ What is my name?_ "I-I don't know…. I don't remember!" I said, slightly terrified.

"Master Katara." Tonraq greeted an elderly woman clad in a blue warm outfit that matched the color of her eyes. Her hair was white with age and she had two hair loops on each side by her eyes, held back into her bun at the base of her skull. "Can you help her?"

The woman moved towards me and my breathing staggered. "We must get her to the healing hut. Now!" The woman turned away and moved out the door, heading towards what I would assume to be her healing hut.

Tonraq picked me up, the blankets still encircling me. He moved towards the door of the igloo and Senna came.

"Nilak! If Korra awakens, please watch over her." Senna spoke out to the male prior and he nodded. Quickly, she followed next to Tonraq and me, heading for the healing hut.

We came to a small building much like the others.

I could barely make anything out at this point. "Get her into the water." The elderly woman said.

Tonraq and Senna moved quickly, bring to the end near the open pool. They peeled the blankets off before gently setting me into the water. It was surprisingly warm in comparison to the weather.

I gave a soft sigh before I briefly felt the water currents change around me, moving back and forth.

"She was out there for far too long…" Katara stated sadly, but her arms continued moving back and forth, the water healing and warming my body in ways I never could have imagined. "It will take time, but she will not die from being in the cold for so long. She will be okay."

I closed my eyes, taking a breath as my body relaxed in the water. My eyes flashed opened, having a slight epiphany. I stared at Senna. "Iya. My name is Iya…" Slowly, my eyes closed and my breathing slowed; I relished in the warmth the water gave as I relaxed and drifted off.

I was a child then when Tonraq had found me…

* * *

**_Well, here is our beginning for Iya. I wonder what awaits her in the series! Please review because I really need to know what you guys think about this or if I should continue to try and write... lately, it has just been hard, but I really would like to try to keep this one going. This is my first ever Legends of Korra fanfiction. Be kind!_****_Review! Until then, later all!_**

**_-KRW_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello all! Long time, no see. Yes, I left you with only a prologue to work off of. I feel horrible, which is why I am here now! Now, I'm sorry but I will not be updating periodically. This is for the fact that college is much harder than you think. I am not making my transition to my four year school very well from my two year. It went to the point where I am not passing any of my classes (though I will try my hardest) and me going to my professor to talk to her about an exam and I ended up breaking down in her office because of all my stress and disappointment in myself. It has been a couple rough weeks, if I am being honest._**

**_I will continue writing this story, don't worry about that. By around chapter 3/4, the story will be changing more into my own. I will follow the cartoon, but I do want to try and create my own plot and things like any author, you know? _**

**_One more thing: I know that there are a decent amount of people reading judging by the favorites, alerts, and views of the story; however, I am not getting any reviews. Reviews mean the world to me, you guys and they really help me. They make me want to continue writing for you guys! I really need some reviews. Otherwise, my assumption is that no one is liking the story. If no one likes the story, why should I continue writing, you know?_**

**_Now, on to the chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Korra; I only own my OC Iya._**

* * *

The red clad warriors did not stand a chance against Korra. The Avatar was just too good. She was ready to pass each and every element and I knew she would move on to Air very shortly.

The Avatar blocked each and every move the warriors threw at her; I watched her each and every move. She was so strong, but she lacked restraint when she fought; she needed to learn control.

Finally, the last of her sparring partners landed flat on his back and Korra jumped up, her fists in the air as she celebrated in premature victory. She ran towards her masters and her protectors.

I sighed, shaking my head before I jumped down from my spot on the vacant wall. No one paid attention to me and if they did, they did not see me as a threat. I began walking quickly, knowing I could meet Korra easily after her session with her masters. I moved down towards the stables. I spotted the white polar bear dog behind the fenced in area.

"Hey Naga." The animal glanced up and immediately ran towards me. I laughed, feeling her tongue lick my face before I gently ruffled her fur. "How's Naga today?" I laughed, scratching her before hearing footsteps come down the stairs.

"Korra! Did you pass?" I glanced at her with a smile.

"Iya! You should have seen it. I kicked some firebender butt today. And I passed, too!" Korra smiled brightly, moving towards her beloved pet. She pet Naga on the head.

"So you'll begin your airbending!" I said with a smile. Airbenders were nearly extinct save for a few.

Korra nodded quickly. "Tenzin will be here soon." Naga licked her face slightly and Korra laughed out before facing me.

"I'm so proud of you, Korra." I smiled, moving to hug her. She hugged back easily, laughing a bit.

"Thank you, Iya. Now… what say we get out of these walls for a while?" Korra asked easily, "What do you think, Naga?" Naga immediately jumped up.

"Sure… let's go!" I said easily but Korra glanced at me, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Won't the White Lotus question your presence?" She asked easily but I shook my head, shrugging.

"Master Katara said she wants me close in case because I haven't been feeling all that well. I just feel unlike myself. And besides, you could consider me your sister…" I said easily.

"Yes, but the White Lotus does not even allow my parents in." Korra countered.

I shrugged, "Who cares? If they ask, they ask." I sighed softly.

"Iya, are you getting sick again?" She asked but I shook my head. "It's not that type of getting sick. It's something completely different."

"Maybe you're developing bending…?" Korra asked but I shook my head. "I doubt it, Korra." I moved my hands easily, trying to waterbend some of the snow nearby. Korra followed suit, actually providing the ability.

I sighed softly, quiet. "I hate being a non-bender…."

"Iya, you don't have to be a bender. You're incredibly strong… and who knows? Maybe you're just a late bloomer." I rolled my eyes.

I changed the subject. "Come on. Let's get going if you want to get out of here so badly!"

* * *

I remained on the White Lotus training ground with Korra through the evening. It was sunset when I saw a huge six-legged beast flying through the sky. I gasped, my eyes wide as it landed before me.

I stood by Korra, watching as four figures came off the flying bison. There were two young girls and an older man with a young boy gnawing at his head (for some strange reason). "Hello mother. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." The male with the boy said in a less than happy voice to Katara. The boy began pulling at his father's ears. "Please. Help me."

I slowly began putting everything together. It was Master Tenzin and his family. I knew nothing more, other than the fact that the wife, Pema, was a non-bender as well. All of the children were airbenders. Pema began to slide down the large tail of the flying bison before Tenzin moved to help his pregnant wife. I smiled softly. I hoped, eventually, to start a family when I was older; however, that would not be for a very long time.

Tenzin slowly moved over to Korra, smiling softly and giving greeting. "It is so good to see you, Master Tenzin." Korra said easily. "I can't wait to get started."

I watched Tenzin falter slightly and Korra continued, "Oh. Tenzin, there is someone I would like to introduce you to." Korra gestured towards me, "This is Iya… she is a part of my family." I bowed to Tenzin, giving a curt nod.

"Hello, Master Tenzin. It is an honor." I said easily before backing away. Tenzin acknowledged me briefly with a nod before getting onto matters with Korra.

Pema glanced at her husband. "Tenzin, you will have to tell her sooner or later." Korra gave a questioning look to Tenzin.

"You're not staying, are you?" Katara asked her son and Tenzin sighed.

"Unfortunately, no. We will only be staying for the night and leaving in the morning in order to return to Republic City." He explained.

I frowned, watching Korra. "But… you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me."

"I'm sorry, Korra." He said easily, a hand on her shoulder. "You're airbending training will have to wait."

* * *

Uninvited for the rest of the evening, I left for Tonraq and Senna's home where I usually remained. Korra was almost cut off from her family most of the time living with the White Lotus at their base. This was why I often went to see her. I knew, other than her masters and Naga, she had no one else around her.

"Korra has passed her firebending examination and she will move on to airbending." I explained to Senna as I did a repair on my warm coat. "But Master Tenzin will not be training her due to an unforeseen circumstance. She will have to wait."

"Oh Korra…" Her mother sighed softly, sweeping the floor of the home. Tonraq was elsewhere, fulfilling his duties; he would return in the late evening.

"I wish I was able to help her…" I sighed lightly, finishing my quick sewing on my jacket. I tied a quick knot before biting the thread; I gave a small smile at my handy work before slipping it on again, immediately feeling the warmth it radiated. I frowned, watching Senna continue to sweep. Senna was not a bender, much like myself. She was a sweet woman and almost like a mother to me. After I was healed from the storm who knows how many years ago, her family took me in. Tonraq, Senna, and Korra took me in as one of their own. For that, I was forever in their debt.

I began working on a few other sewing projects before Senna stood in front of me. I glanced at her, "Will you help me get dinner started before Tonraq gets home?" She asked and I nodded easily with a smile.

I set aside my sewing for the time being, getting up and helping her prepare dinner.

It was still the Southern Water Tribe so meals often tended to include meat; vegetables were scarce.

The first time I ate with Korra and her family, all that I ate were vegetables and nuts. For some reason, I never ate the meat before and I felt as though in my past, I never did either.

A warm fire started and began crackling as Senna began to cook the main dish. I put together a few other sides including nuts and a few vegetable sushi rolls for myself. I had learned this type of food was easy to make thanks to the White Lotus. I had accompanied Korra for a meal or two at the White Lotus base and learned how to make the rolls. Rice was also incredibly common.

As I finished preparing the sides, I could smell the meat cooking over the fire. I sighed softly. Although it smelled good, something just did not sit right with me if I were to consume it. I began to brew a pot of jasmine tea.

I began to prepare my own plate and Senna soon followed suit. I heard a door open and smiled as Tonraq walked in. "Welcome home." Senna moved to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. I gave a small smile, nodding to Tonraq and he smiled back. Our relationship was mutual… not much affection though he did save my life.

Soon enough, I sat on the floor of our home with Tonraq and Senna before eating the white rice and vegetables rolls I prepared. I sipped the tea slowly, sighing with bliss as it heated me from the inside out. Dinner was always quiet; the routines were often the same unless I had news about Korra.

"Korra passed her firebending exam." I said to Tonraq after I swallowed a bite of sticky rice, smiling. "She will be moving on to airbending. Master Tenzin came in today, but not with good news."

Tonraq glanced at me, urging to continue. "She will not learn airbending for a while longer." I sighed softly. "There was an unforeseen circumstance in Republic City and Master Tenzin will be leaving. Korra will have to wait…" I sighed softly and Tonraq did the same.

"I wish there was something I could do in order to help her." I said softly, sighing as I set my chopsticks to the side. I glanced at the food in front of me, watching Senna and Tonraq eat a moment before I bowed at my seat. I got up and left for my small cot nearby.

I wanted to do something to help Korra. I wanted to do something. I was the Avatar's best friend; I was like her sister! And I wasn't able to do anything special like bend an element. I felt… I felt almost useless.

* * *

Dark fell slowly on the South Pole and I opened my eyes, a bit surprised I dozed off; exhaustion must have taken over. Sighing, I got up from my cot and moved into the main area. My eyebrows furrowed, confused. Where was Tonraq and Senna?

Shivering slightly, I glanced at the open door. A small amount of snow flurries were entering the home as well as a small gust of wind. I slowly approached the door, seeing Tonraq and Senna a bit farther out in the open. I spotted a third figure. I was shocked.

"We love you so much…" Senna spoke.

"Korra?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed as all three then turned to me, the light of the building fading out through the doorway and casting my shadow lightly on the snow. I spotted Naga saddled and a bag towards Naga's rear. I gave a small gasp.

I moved over to the embracing family, frowning. "You're leaving?" I asked, stating the obvious.

"Yes." Korra nodded, slowly moving towards me. She enveloped me in a hug but I pushed her away slightly. "I have to go. I have to learn airbending now in order to keep balance." She released me.

"If you're leaving, I'm coming with you." I stated, looking into her dark blue eyes. They hardened, looking at me.

"No. You are not." Korra moved away, "You need to stay here where it is safe." She turned her back. I bit my lip hard.

"Korra. You need to listen to me." I said quickly. She stopped but her back still faced me. "I have no idea where I came from. I have no idea what my purpose is. I did not even my own name when your family first found me." I sighed harshly, "I don't know how or why, but I feel like Republic City has the answers I need. I need to know who I am and why I am here. I need to go with you, Korra. Please!" Tonraq and Senna looked at me. I could see emotions swim in their eyes. I was like a daughter to them; they didn't want me to go, but I felt like I had to.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I waited for what felt like forever. I watched as Korra's shoulders dropped slightly, relaxing a moment.

"Pack quickly. We need to leave now." Korra said quickly, moving out the door and to Naga, comforting her.

Quickly, I packed a bag with clothing, my basic sewing kit, and a small bit of food from the evening. I slipped on the jacket I patched up earlier, brushing it down before slowly walking outside, my bag on my back.

I glanced to Tonraq and Senna. Senna had tears in her eyes and I frowned. Tonraq had a comforting arm around her shoulders. I approached them, giving them a hug.

"I will miss you both, but I will see you very soon." I said. "Thank you so much for everything you have done for me." I slowly relinquished them. "However, I feel it is time for me to weave my own path and my path begins in Republic City."

"We will miss you, Iya." Tonraq said, taking his arm away from his wife and hugging me tightly. "Please be careful." He let go and Senna followed suit.

"Just know, Iya, while you may not be our own flesh and blood, you have been a daughter to us. We love you very much." I felt stray tears, hugging Senna tightly. I wiped away my tears quickly.

"I love you, too. Both of you." I embraced them once more before backing away from them. I gave a small wave as Senna moved closer to Tonraq. They understood that I needed to do this.

I ran through the snow to Korra and Naga. I belted down my bag at the end of the saddle before hopping on. I held on tightly. "Go Naga." Korra said and with that, we ran towards our future…

* * *

**_So, what did you guys think? Please review and let me know your thoughts. I also would like to know what you guys would like to see from me whether that be events or otherwise! Feel free to review with your thoughts or send them to me in a PM! I would love to hear from you!_**

**_Until then, KRW out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi all! KRW here with a new chapter! I am actually quite happy with this chapter though as I've said before, it sticks incredibly close to the show. Well, that aside, I can't say too much. I am currently on spring break from college so hopefully I'll be able to pump out another chapter before I go back! I hope you guys enjoy! Remember to review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Korra_**

* * *

Korra was smart; she already had each part of our plan organized…! Yeah, right! I knew Korra. As soon as she showed up to say goodbye to Senna and Tonraq, I knew she was leaving without a plan.

Thanks to me, however, we decided to hitch a ride on a cargo filled steamboat. There were piles of wooden crates holding different forms of cargo. The main products were weird contraptions: Satomobiles. In all fairness, they are a necessity in a big city rather than riding on animals. I never understood the reasoning for them. I enjoyed hitching a ride on Naga.

We hid behind a large stack of crates. Naga immediately made herself comfortable before lowering her head to her paws, drifting off to sleep. Korra and I sat by Naga, leaning back on her. I sighed softly, my legs sprawled out as I gave a lazy smile.

"What do you think it is going to be like?" Korra wondered aloud.

I smiled. "It will definitely be different." I looked over at Korra, seeing her with wide eyes and in the posture of leisure. Her hands were at the back of her head, her elbows out as she lay back on Naga. "You best get some sleep, Avatar. We have a big day." I sighed softly, turning my back and laying to the side. I drifted off to sleep, hoping Korra eventually did the same.

* * *

"Iya! Wake up! We're here!" Korra shook me awake and I gasped out before glaring; I shielded my eyes from the appending light the flooded in.

"I don't know about you, but I prefer some beauty sleep, yeah?" I sighed, closing my eyes again. I gasped out as Korra threw me onto Naga's saddle; she jumped on after and Naga made a bolt for the door that just opened.

We brushed past different males loading things off the ship and I smirked at their confused expressions. "Thanks for the ride!" Korra yelled waiving and I laughed slightly.

Naga ran for a while until we reached a right turn. Korra had her stop at the corner and I gawked at the beauty of Republic City. "Wow…" I murmured, glancing at the incredible bridge.

Air blimps were patrolling the city all around. "Look at this place. I've never seen so many Satomobiles." I nodded slightly in agreement, looking at the beautifulness of the city. We were here! We were finally here!

Korra slowly used her reigns on Naga, moving her to another side by a gated area. We glanced out to the water, spotting a statue. It had a grey, almost blue tinted color to it. A male, looking rather young, stood with a staff at hand, airbending mastery tattoos, and a bald head to show them. It was a beautiful piece of stone, to say the least. Both Korra and I stared at it, marveling in its beauty before Korra turned Naga.

My eyebrows furrowed slightly as I continued to look at the statue of Avatar Aang. I felt somehow drawn to it, like there was a connection that needed to be made. I closed my eyes briefly before sighing.

"Is that…" I spoke, looking at a small island on the water. I cocked my head, seeing a tall tower.

"Air Temple Island. That's where we need to go." Korra spoke before smiling at Naga. "Ready for a swim, girl?"

Naga began to sniff the air and I braced myself. She jumped off in a sprint. "Someone's hungry."

"Alright. Food first, air temple after."

* * *

"Watch where you're going!" An angry male pedestrian cried out, his fist raised as Naga almost trampled him.

"You watch it!" I yelled out. I glanced around before Naga slowed to a halt at a red box like tent. Naga pushed her head through the curtain; Korra peeked through. "Naga. Wait." Korra said before getting off Naga as the polar bear dog whimpered.

"We'll take one of everything, please." As Korra spoke while the woman had her back turned, I grabbed two different types of meats on a stick before hiding again behind Naga. Korra didn't even see me do this. It was for her and Naga, anyway. I did not eat that type of stuff.

"That will be twenty yuan." The woman spoke before going red with anger when Korra said she didn't have any money. "What good are you to me then?" The woman asked furiously.

I sighed softly, hiding behind Naga as Korra dragged her off.

Soon enough, we crossed a bridge and came to what seemed to be a park. "Korra." I said, holding out the charred flesh on a stick for her and Naga from the stand.

"Thanks, Iya. Then again, I'm not surprised. You always have had the sticky fingers when something went missing." I raised a brow before shrugging. I smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I smiled, laughing a bit before glancing around. "So, what're you going to do for lunch?" My stomach growled at the mention of food.

I glanced around, spotting water. A pond, river, lake, whatever. I smirked as I saw a fish jump out before I gestured to it. "Lunch is served, Korra."

Soon enough, Korra firebended the fish all the way through and began to eat. Naga continued hunting for fish in the body of water while I pulled out day old vegetable rolls. They were not as good as the night before, but they were still okay. I just hoped I wouldn't get sick with it being as warm as it was.

I pulled my chopsticks out, beginning to eat as Korra began biting hungrily on the fully cooked fish. I heard rustling in the bush next to us, spotting a head pop out. "We have company…" Korra gasped as she glanced over, spotting a male with graying hair.

"Uh, say. Any chance I can get one of those delicious smelling fishies?" The guy asked. I shrugged. I wasn't eating.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." Korra said before the guy took one of the fish on a stick and began gnawing at it. "So…do you live in that bush?"

"Yes. Presently, that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous." I glanced over, a brow raised as I saw how the bush almost looked like it sparkled. "This park is popular with all the vagabonds. Not all of us are living it up here in Republic City. You have a lot to learn, newcomers. Welcome to Republic City."

"Hey you! Stop! You can't fish here!" I heard a yell before the whistle. Immediately, I tied and grabbed my bag while Korra whistled for Naga. Korra jumped on Naga before helping me on. We rode off quickly, not wishing to be caught on our first day in Republic City.

"That was too close." I spoke. Korra nodded before allowing Naga to slow to a walk.

My eyebrows furrowed as I heard a male shouting.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! The bending elite of this city have forced non-benders of this city to live as lower-class citizens. Join Amon! And together, we will tear down the bending establishment." I looked at the male as he preached his cause, glancing at him and the posters behind him. This…Amon, this leader, was scary.

Korra couldn't hold her tongue. "What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world!" I put a hand on her shoulder, wanting her to stop and simply leave, but she continued and got into it with the non-bending male on the platform.

"…she is oppressing us."

"I'm not oppressing anyone… you're, you're oppressing yourself!" she yelled before leading Naga.

I got off Naga, not able to hold my tongue any longer. "What makes you so high and mighty, anyway?" I spoke out, glaring at the male. "In doing this, you are oppressing and forcing everyone into this. You're oppressing benders and non-benders alike based on how you act and in your choices." A path was made slowly as I moved towards the male on the platform.

"This girl, this other bender, by speaking out, is oppressing us!" He yelled out before I smirked, raising a brow.

"Ah. Think before you judge, my friend." I spoke, "I am no bender, but I can be just as strong. We are all equal, bender or non-bender. We all have rights and we all have choices to make in order to succeed in our lives." I glared at the man on the platform before turning the crowd. "I leave you with this: Think before you act. Do not allow anyone to pressure you into choices that you do not wish to make. You may be grown adults, but you need to be reminded of this as well as children. Make your choices based on your own beliefs. Not by someone standing on a platform with a bullhorn." I pointedly looked at the male before turning away. With that, I walked off towards Korra and Naga.

* * *

Later, we began wandering left and right, back and forth. It felt like we had been down many of these streets already. "Korra. We're lost." I stated simply. "Why not ask for directions?"

Korra glanced over at me on the other side of Naga and nodded. "Alright. Let's go ask them." She gestured to two people, an older woman and man sitting outside a shop. She walked up to them. "Excuse me. We're a little lost. How do we get to Air Temple Island from here?"

The woman spoke, gesturing. "Just head down this street and…" She cut off, hearing a roar of an engine nearby. My eyebrows furrowed. "You young ladies best be moving quickly. It isn't safe." A red car rolled up and I frowned, nodding. Korra did not move, but I wanted to get out of the way of crossfire if it happened.

Out of the car stepped three different males. One was dressed rather formally with a fedora hat. He dressed in blue and white hues with a jacket complimenting for a purple accent. His eyes were like ice and he had a smirk plastered on his face. The next male was taller and muscular in comparison. He had a light green long sleeved shirt with brown pants on. The final was incredibly pale with jet black hair, a dark shirt on, dark pants, and a red scarf.

Water. Earth. Fire. They were all benders, I could tell.

I glared, watching as they approached a helpless shopkeeper. The firebender, once known that the shopkeeper could not pay, swiped his foot in the air and down, burning the phonograph the shopkeeper had in his hands. The shopkeeper yelled out, falling to the ground.

"My friend is not a music lover. Give me the money or else…" The waterbender started.

"Or else what, hoodlum?" Korra said, smirking as she rested her hands on her hips. The men began to laugh out loud.

I crossed my arms, keeping close to Naga. "Don't get involved." I spoke slightly. The men looked at me quickly and I smirked. "Fine. Just make it quick." I winked at Korra.

"Well, since you ladies are fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple of things." The waterbender spoke directly to Korra. I rolled my eyes. His attitude was much too cocky. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory. And we're about to put you in the hospital."

"You're the only ones who are going to need a hospital." Korra said, cracking her knuckles.

"And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." I added, smirking softly. They looked over to me before facing back to Korra. I was not a threat but merely the tag-along side kick that could not bend.

"Just who do you think you are, anyway?" The male asked.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Korra smirked. That was when all hell broke loose.

The waterbender sent a quick whip of water; Korra immediately sent it back, freezing his head before he moved towards her. Korra kicked her leg up, her foot hitting him in the head and breaking the ice. He crashed into the front of the car.

The earthbender moved towards her, about to bend, but she stomped and a portion of the Earth came up, sending him into the air.

"What just happened?" The woman from earlier asked as she cowered behind a fruit vendor shelf.

"Did she just earthbend?" The male asked.

The last male sent a circular motion of fire at Korra. Korra merely smirked, running at it and creating her own fire in the process, passing his. She grabbed his fists, flinging him. In the process, she broke the glass of the window to the shop as well as a lot of merchandise.

"Can she firebend, too?" The woman asked in shock.

"Could she be…?"

"Yes, she is." I said easily and they glanced at me before turning back to the action.

The car screeched, picking up the firebender. Korra bended the earth, making the car topple and crash into a shop not too far from where they were originally fighting.

I smirked, looking at Korra. "I'm positive they know who you are now, Korra." She smiled back and we moved to the crash, seeing a lot of damage done.

A siren sounded and Naga howled with it. "Police. Freeze where you are." Reinforcements cascaded down from the air blimp on top of us.

"Metalbenders." Korra said. She watched as a male took the leading position of the forces. His metal cords snapped back into his cuffs. "I caught the bad guys for you, officer."

At a command, the other officers sent their cables and arrested the Triple Threat Triad members.

"You're both under arrest, too." The captain spoke, pointing at Korra and me.

"What? You're joking." I said. The metalbender did not miss a beat and quickly sent cables towards Korra and me; Korra grabbed them, not allowing capture. "What do you mean we're under arrest? Those are the bad guys. They were threatening a shopkeeper." I spoke harshly, glaring

"They smashed up shops!"

"It looks like you did much more than that." The metalbender spoke.

"Just let me explain!" Korra spoke but she was cut off quickly with more metal cables coming at her as well as the phrase. "You can explain all you like down at headquarters."

Quickly, I got on top of Naga and she pushed the captain away. Korra jumped on, bending the earth so they couldn't follow. "Faster Naga! Let's move!" I said.

"Korra! Keep them away. I'll drive." I said, joking slightly before she kicked one of the officers away. I yanked Naga, leaning her towards right direction quickly. We went faster until I heard a scream as we hit a bridge. "Korra!?"

I saw water splash upwards, covering our trail. "Pull my hair why don't you." She muttered and I could only assume the worse.

"Up the ladder, Iya." I nodded, jerking Naga and having her climb up it quickly without hitting the different cars on the road on top. We were almost hit a few times, but we continued to flee no less. The metalbenders were gaining and I lead Naga towards the edge of the bridge. "Jump Naga." Naga jumped over the edge, landing on the train below. Once Naga was situated, I took a moment to glance around. I spotted Air Temple Island….

I heard sirens overhead and spotted the shadow of an air blimp. I sighed, having Naga run on the train before jumping to another building. Cables shot down, catching Naga airborne. The cables pulled the animal and us into the air. I growled out, feeling three different cables entangle my body. Judging by Korra, she was in the same situation.

I growled, struggling slightly. Naga gave a whimper and I gave an exasperated sigh.

* * *

"Hm. Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, evading arrest, and thievery… " A file was slammed down on the table and I glanced up at the woman. Her hair was already gray, probably from the stress of her profession, but she still had a young face. "You are both in a whole mess of trouble."

"Look. There was some thugs threatening a shopkeeper…" I spoke out quickly.

"Can it. You should have called the police and stayed out of the way." The woman grabbed the file and looked at myself and Korra.

"I couldn't sit by and do nothing." Korra spoke. "It's my duty to help people as the Avatar."

"Oh, I am well aware of whom you are, and the Avatar title may impress some people. But not me." The woman crossed her arms, frowning. She was clad in the armored uniform of the police as well.

"Alright. Fine. Then I would like to speak to whoever is in charge." Korra narrowed her eyes, but I knew what was coming.

"And that would be her." I shook my head, frowning as I crossed my arms.

"I'm Chief Beifong." Beifong took a seat across from us.

"Beifong. Lin Beifong. You're Toph's daughter." Korra stated quickly.

"What of it?" Chief Beifong spoke curtly.

"Why are you treating me like a criminal? Your mother and Avatar Aang were friends and saved the world together."

I raised my brow, "Korra, why does that even matter right now? It has nothing to do with what jam we're in right now." I heard a faint 'shut up' and shook my head.

"Your friend is right though. It's ancient history… Honesty, you can't just waltz in here and give out vigilante justice like you own the place." Metal slid down and I glanced over, seeing a male face.

"Chief. Councilmen Tenzin is here to see you." Tenzin… oh crud. Great…

"Let him in." The chief said with an annoyed sigh. She got up from her seat and I glanced up as Tenzin walked in.

He was not in the least bit surprised; however, he was surprised to see me here.

"Tenzin… sorry. We got a little sidetracked on the way to see you." Korra spoke and I nodded slowly, keeping my gaze downcast.

The airbending master took a deep breath through his nose before putting on a façade for Lin. There had to be something going on there and I smirked. "Ah Lin. You're looking as radiant as usual—"

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. What is the Avatar doing in Republic City?" Lin asked quickly. "I thought you were supposed to move to the South Pole in order to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed; however, the Avatar and Iya will be going back to the South Pole immediately and the Avatar will remain put. If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra and Iya, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

"Fine. Get them out of my city."

"Always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go, girls." Tenzin said, annoyed. Korra and I both moved from our chairs and followed him out quickly.

* * *

I was the first to speak. "Tenzin, please don't send us back."

Tenzin sighed harshly, shaking his head before speaking directly to Korra. "Korra, you deliberately disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus."

I raised a brow as Korra spoke. "Katara said I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin said, growing red slightly with anger.

"Tenzin. It is simple as this. Korra cannot wait any longer to train. She needs to follow her destiny as the Avatar to keep balance in the world." I spoke, frowning. "We saw a lot of the city today, and it is completely out of balance."

"I understand why you need to stay. Republic City needs you, but it also needs the Avatar."

Tenzin was speechless and I smirked. Korra and I definitely put up a good argument.

"Is this your polar bear dog, Miss?" A male asked, finally bringing out Naga.

* * *

We were on Air Temple Island for perhaps a mere few minutes before I saw the ship with the White Lotus sentries. I walked with Korra before spotting three flying figures… no, flying people in the night sky. The airbender children.

"Korra!" They shouted.

The middle child, Ikki, had a wide smile. "Are you coming to live with us on the island?"

"No. I'm sorry. I have to go home now…" Korra frowned, hugging all the kids.

I sighed softly. Just as I felt incredibly comfortable here… I could feel a connection already beginning to form and it is being ripped away. I followed Korra and Naga towards the sentries before hearing a voice call back.

"Wait." Tenzin spoke and we turned back around, looking at him. He sighed softly. "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it." He glanced over to me a moment. "But you are right. It has been thrown out of balance since he passed." His gaze moved back to Korra and he stared. "I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy. But you are his legacy.

"You may stay here in Republic City and train airbending with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again" Tenzin smiled.

"Yes! Finally! Thank you!" Korra yelled out happily, her fists in the air before grabbed everyone in sight including myself, the kids, and Tenzin in a huge hug. Even Naga got in on the love. Once Korra released us, Tenzin glanced over to me.

"Iya, you are free to stay as well if you wish."

I smiled brightly, bowing a bit. "Thank you, Tenzin. I hope that although I cannot bend, I can be a good pupil as an air acolyte." He bowed to me as well, slightly surprised I knew of the acolytes. He did not ask questions. I had known much about them from Master Katara. If I ever received a spare minute while Katara was not busy, I was often asking about her past during the one-hundred year war. I asked about her, her family, and the ways of the Avatar. She was incredibly informative and I loved listening to her stories.

* * *

The next day, during a press conference, Republic City finally knew that the Avatar was here and she was here to stay. I was standing near what appeared to be city hall by Naga with chief Beifong to my right and Korra at the podium to my left. I kept near Naga. Once Korra was finished, I spoke. "Alright, no further questions."

There were many flashes for photography and I knew there would be headlines tomorrow.

I guess being Korra's best friend had its perks.

* * *

**_Alrighty all! There you have chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed and remember to review! :) Also, on my profile, I have a poll as to who I should pair Iya with. Go and vote! :D_**

**_KRW out!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi all! Did you miss me? :o *runs and hides* Yes, yes, I know it has been a while, but a lot of things have been going on with school and extra curricular activities as well. I also have some health issues so it has been kind of rough. Spent overnight in the ER so...ugh...that was not fun at all. Anyway, I hope everyone is doing well. I know I am... I turned 21 on the 6th of April so I am now legal in the U.S. at least! Lol.**_

_**Enough about me though... going back to the story, I will probably not be updating until school is out which will not be for about another month. This will be my last chapter for a while so I hope you all understand. Thank you... plus, it gives me more time to produce a better chapter after this one... you will kind of get a glimpse of Iya more... And eventually, she will meet the bending brothers! Mako and Bolin! :D Yay...! Or maybe it won't be yay?**_

_**What is in store for our young heroine?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own LoK; I only own Iya. :)**_

* * *

"Good morning, all." I smiled slightly, sitting next to Korra at the main table. The only person sitting there was Tenzin. I hoped he didn't mind.

"Hello, Iya."

"What do you say we go catch a few pro-bending matches at the arena?" Korra asked as she began to fold a newspaper she was previously reading.

"I'm sorry. Pro-bending is what exactly?" I asked her, curious.

Tenzin answered instead with a poor answer. "That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." He began to sip the drink that was in his cup, setting it down with a small clink. I glanced to the table, seeing tea in a teapot, a bowl of assorted nuts, rice, and basic vegetables. No meat…? I was officially in heaven. I sat down, beginning to fix a plate for myself.

"I apologize, Iya, that we really do not have much variety in our tastes of food." Tenzin apologized, bowing his head slightly to me. "Both Water Tribes have different pallets than airbenders, I am sure."

I simply shrugged. "Tenzin, I do not mind in the slightest. I don't eat meat." Tenzin cocked his head as he looked at me before brushing it. I began eating my rice. "Surely, it would be amazing to see a pro-bending match." I spoke.

"Says the girl who has no idea what it is." Korra looked at me, folding the newspaper she had in front of her. "I've always dreamed of seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid. And now I am only a ferry ride away from the Arena!"

"Korra, you are here to train and become a fully realized Avatar." I said simply, trying to be the mature one…though I was a year younger.

"Yes. For now, you need to remain on the island." Tenzin stated.

Korra smirked rolling her eyes, "Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" I snickered softly, "Let me guess. That is also why you allowed Iya to stay here with me."

Tenzin sighed softly and I raised a brow. "Actually, yes. I also feel that Iya has been and will be a good influence on you, even if she cannot train by your side. She will help guide you.

"In order to master airbending, you must have a calm, quiet environment, free from distraction."

I raised a brow at him, ready to laugh. Yes, I acted mature, but once things began to settle and I was more comfortable, I would begin to go wild, break rules, act like my age.

Korra sighed dejectedly. "Alright. You're the master." She turned away from him, sitting sideways as she glanced out the open window. It was broad day light and the crystal water was dancing, reflecting the sun's rays. Republic City was already hustling and bustling.

"Iya, you will be allowed to remain at Korra's side for her training period today if you wish. Or you can join the Air Acolytes for different studies." I gave a simple shrug.

"I will remain at Korra's side for the duration of her training at the current time…" Tenzin gave a nod, not speaking anymore.

Korra remained watching out the window as I finished breakfast. I bowed before getting up from the low table. Tenzin soon followed.

"Korra. Let us begin." Tenzin spoke and I glanced at him. Korra got up. "First, in order to become an airbender, one must have the proper attire…"

I raised my brow. Oh man…

* * *

"Pema, you must be joking?" I asked simply, looking at the pregnant woman before I looked down at myself in the airbender styled clothing.

It was a basic airbender clothing style with yellow pants. Under the pair was a skin tight pair that was a dark orange. A long sleeved yellow shirt was tucked into the pants and hidden with an orange belt at the waist. The wrists were tight and there was a bit of a yellow collar from the shirt. On top of the shirt was an orange over coat that was a bit shorter than the waist. I glanced at the shoes. At least they were practical…

Pema laughed softly, giving a shrug. "Well… that's the basic garb. However, you could very easily make it your own if you wished." Her hands gently rested on her belly. She was so close, I was sure.

"Pema, that gives me an idea." I smiled before I moved to my bag. I grabbed my sewing kit, moving quickly; I stripped off the airbender clothing, putting on my old tribe wear. I made quick work, cutting material here and there. I sewed in a few places and threw away the orange over coat. "Do we have any extra orange fabric?" Pema thought a moment before leaving the room.

Finally satisfied, I slipped on the yellow portion of the outfit again. The skin tight dark orange pants from the knees down were fine. The yellow pants were as well. Slipping on the full yellow portion of the outfit, I smiled a bit. The top portion was now skin tight to my chest, exposing all of my arms and shoulder. I slipped on a piece of fabric, tying it as a belt before Pema came back with orange fabric. I smiled slightly before working quickly. I draped it over one shoulder, quickly sewing it on each side and letting it fall. The orange was now on one shoulder and it draped down the opposite side just above the knee. I took some left over fabric and tied another belt, keeping it close before I smiled.

I raised a brow, looking at Pema. "Well, what do you think?"

Pema was speechless, her eyes wide. "It is definitely not what I had in mind… but it does suit you, Iya." I gave a small smile, chuckling as I nodded. I began combing out my hair with my fingers before beginning to quickly braid it. I used a gold ring to keep the braid in place before I flipped the braid to rest on my shoulder. I nodded.

"I wonder what Tenzin will have to say." I laughed and Pema joined in with a laugh of her own.

"We shall see."

* * *

"Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" I heard Ikki yell out. I gave a soft smile, following the yell before I spotted Korra and Tenzin as well as his children.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked, giving a smile.

"No, we were just—" Tenzin's eyes immediately went wide as he turned to speak with me. He looked at my attire, his eyes bulging almost out of the sockets. He shook his head and I raised a brow.

"Nice, Iya." Korra complimented and I smirked, bowing dramatically.

"Why thank you." I laughed.

"That is not what I consider proper attire, Iya." Tenzin spoke, not looking at me.

"I feel very comfortable in this, Tenzin, so I'm sure you can allow yourself to deal with it."

He shook his head before his eyes narrowed, dismissing the subject. "Let us begin. Jinora will explain and then demonstrate."

"The goal in this exercise is to weave through the gates and get to the other side without touching them." The eldest of the children spoke.

"Seems easy enough…" Korra commented, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jinora forgot to mention that you must weave your way through while the gates are spinning!" Ikki smiled, very animated about this part of the exercise. Tenzin sent a gust of air towards the gates.

Tenzin had a small piece of green in his hand before it levitated slightly. I saw that it was a leaf. "The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora, you may now demonstrate." Jinora ran towards the gates, spinning, moving her feet. "Airbending is all about circular motions and spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at any given moment." I watched, seeing Jinora emerge on the other side as the gates began to slow. The girl took a step, unleashing a powerful gust of wind in order for the gates to begin spinning again.

"Let's do this!" Korra said, incredibly determined. She ran towards the spinning gates, immediately being smacked in the face by one of the first. I flinched.

I heard groans and yells as she made it farther in only to be pushed back to square one. She fell on her butt. "Korra, take your time. Be patient!"

She ran at it again.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora spoke, flinching slightly.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki yelled.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo spoke out.

Korra was pushed out again and she fell on her back with the groan, her eyes closed. I cocked my head slightly as Tenzin sighed out.

I glanced at the gates, watching as they slowed. "Tenzin… do you think I could take a chance and try?"

"Only certain people, namely airbenders or an Avatar, can make it through…" Tenzin said, "But if you wish…Jinora." He spoke out and Jinora sent a gust of air at the gates. "This should be good…" He muttered and I frowned. After watching Korra, he must be agitated and incredibly annoyed.

I approached the gates until I was a few feet away before running at them. I approached sideways, flowing through. I found myself spinning naturally as I made my way through. I turned at almost every corner as the gates spun, blocking my chance. I kept my arms in close, occasionally releasing them out to help remain balanced.

I finally slipped between the last two gates on the other side, sighing as I wiped my forehead. "Wow…" I heard Jinora say softly in awe. I cocked my head.

"Is it really that odd that I was able to do it?" I asked her.

"Iya… you are perhaps one of the first non-benders to have done it in many, many years. Even the Acolytes are unable to do so." Jinora explained simply. I gave a mere shrug before I followed her around the gated obstacle, heading back towards her family and Korra. Jinora frowned slightly and without warning, placed a hand on my shoulder. I glanced over at her, stopping as Jinora frowned. "I sense something very dark about your aura. I don't like it…" She frowned, her eyes narrowing only slightly. She immediately took her hand away and walked off towards her father and siblings. I followed suit, frowning. She didn't like me….? Rather, she didn't like my aura? I did not understand…

Tenzin looked over to me as Korra slowly came to. To put it simply, Tenzin was rather stunned by my agility. I weaved through very easily; I watched Jinora closely, my eyebrows furrowing as she went to Tenzin. She did not talk to him about what she previously said to me and I gave a soft sigh. Korra gave a slight growl, jealous. "H-How did you… do it?" She asked, glancing at me while I merely shrugged.

"I really haven't a single clue, Korra. It just… came naturally, I guess." I stated simply, giving a smirk. Was Korra really jealous of me for being able to pass a stupid airbending test when I wasn't even an airbender?

Korra and I were both sent away for the remainder of the day. Soon after I ate something rather quickly for lunch, I began to walk the grounds. Occasionally, I spotted another person in airbender garb. The Air Acolytes were rather quiet and often kept to themselves. I was an outsider to them and did not need to know too much about them. As soon as they saw me, they turned away or disappeared from view.

I gave a sigh, frowning as I walked through the air temple. It was pretty empty; there really was no one around. Not even Jinora, Ikki, or Meelo.

I had half a mind to simply go back to the gates and try to weave through them; however, I would need Tenzin or one of his kids in order to help with it. After talking with Jinora, I did not wish to do either of the options.

I continued my walk before I finally came to steps. Glancing up, I spotted a small wooden area that looked almost gazebo-like. It was circular and held up by pillars. It was almost dome-like. The patterns on each pillar were the same and yet unique all the same, beautiful with different colors like oranges and blues.

Ascending the steps, I glanced out to the horizon. It was a beautiful view of the waters circling Air Temple Island…. Everything seemed beautiful here.

I circled back around before sighing. Looks like I was on my own for the afternoon. While I was here, I had already observed the Air Acolytes in their meditation forms and teaching even though I did not technically attend to learn their concepts. May as well clear my mind.

I sat cross-legged, sighing softly as I straightened my posture. My back was now straight, my head held high and my palms were face up resting on my knees. The index finger and thumb on both hands were touching, connecting in a circle.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on my breathing and clearing all thoughts…

In and out. In through the nose, out through the mouth…

* * *

…I glanced around my surroundings, spotting different forms of greens. Vines and trees of all kinds.

I wasn't in the gazebo on Air Temple Island anymore…

Where was I though…?

* * *

**_Where in the Avatar world did I just send Iya!? :D Well, we will have to wait in order to find out._**

**_Also, I have a poll up on my profile as to what the pairing will be for Iya... so far, here are the statistics:_**

**_MAKO with 2 votes..._**

**_BOLIN with votes_**

**_OC (other character created by yours truly) with no votes_**

**_It is very early in the story though for it to be set in stone. For those of you reading and not reviewing, at least go vote please! And reviews are always nice! :)_**

**_Until then,_**

**_KRW out!_**


End file.
